Trapped in Purgatory
by Triaton Man
Summary: A whole load of superheroes get captured along with their nemeses. They are made to fight for the sake of entertainment. Featuring DC, Marvel, BtVS, 2000AD and a few others
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link.

TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY

CHAPTER ONE

**The city rushed by down below. Looking up you wouldn't be able to tell what was flying over head, especially as it was night time. The city of Metropolis was brightly lit up, but whatever was flying over head was just out of reach of the light.**

**Below people walked, on their way home from work. One of them was a reporter named Clark Kent. He stood at just over six foot, with short black hair. He pushed his black rimmed glasses back up his nose. He heard something on the wind, a voice.**

"**Superman help!" it cried. It was a female voice. He slid down an alley and ripped open his shirt, revealing a big yellow 'S'. Soon he had removed his reporter clothes and was soaring high into the sky.**

"**Superman come quick!" he heard the voice again. But he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Suddenly the entire sky was light up brilliantly.**

"**We have him!" a voice cried happily. Everything went white.**

**----------**

**Frank Castle looked down at the mess he had just caused. "They just don't know when to quit," he mumbled to himself. He re-holstered .45 and left the building. The wind blew his black hair and sent a shiver down his spine. Some thing bad was coming. Just as he was reaching his car a bright light shone over him.**

"**This is the police, stay right where you are Castle!" someone said through a megaphone. There was a helicopter hovering above him.**

"**Shit! You bastards don't give up either," Castle yelled and ran back into the house. He slapped in a new clip for his gun.**

"**How does it feel to be trapped like a rat?"**

**He spun around and everything went black.**

**----------**

**Gotham always had a high crime rate. Someone other than the police needed to keep the scumbags off the streets. But they considered him to be a menace. That was okay by him, as long as they stayed out of his way and let him get on with what he does best.**

**Batman looked down at the people walking on the sidewalk, none aware that he was watching them.**

"**It feels good to know that you can spy on them without them being any wiser doesn't it?"**

**Batman looked around but could see no-one! Suddenly the shadows came alive and reached out for him.**

**----------**

**Sweat dripped to the floor. It was hot in the cave, but he wasn't going to let that affect him.**

"**This is as far as you get. There is no-way you will beat me," the evil Mr. De'vil boomed.**

"**I'm going to avenge all the people you killed! My friends died at your hands and now I'm going to make you pay!" Nigel yelled.**

"**Bumble was right to pick you, but he hasn't made you any stronger. Now it's time to collect your soul!" Mr. De'vil screamed.**

**There became a heavy pressure in the air, it felt like the walls were closing in on Nigel.**

"**What…what are you doing? I can't hardly breath," Nigel gasped as he felt the air leaving his lungs.**

"**It isn't me! No, this is something else," Mr. De'vil said just before everything else went white.**

**----------**

**David Banner was very busy doing paperwork. No matter what he tried nothing seemed to work. An experiment gone wrong and now he was stuck like this for life. He rubbed his eyes. **

**For ten hours straight he'd been working and he was very tired. Maybe going home for some sleep would do him some good.**

"**Not fair is it? You gave yourself this gift and now you want to get rid of it."**

"**Whose there?" he asked looking around.**

"**You'll know soon enough," the voice told him.**

"**I demand that you tell me now!" he said. Being this tired didn't make him in the mood for games. It made him angry. He could feel the change happening. But everything went black before it took hold.**

**----------**

**It wasn't just the good guys that were being kidnapped, it was their nemeses as well.**

**In space floated a huge ship. It was two thousand foot long and eight hundred foot tall. A force field surrounded it, assuring that no radar could detect it.**

**Inside one of the ships massive rooms was a huge crowd of bad guys. Tensions mounted as they didn't have a clue as to what was going on.**

**At the head of the room twenty steps led up to a huge throne like chair on a podium. At the foot of the stairs stood a bald headed man. He wore a white shirt with puffed up sleeves and tight leather trousers. He also wore a dark red cape. His eyes were as black as night and he also had a goatee.**

"**Greetings fellow warriors. Please do not be alarmed, nothing bad is going to happen. Well not to you anyway," the figure said and laughed as he made his way up the steps.**

"**What's going on here?" the Joker asked.**

**When he reached the chair the bald man sat down.**

"**I am Zorgniff, a universal explorer. I travel time and space looking for entertainment," he told them.**

"**Kinda like stand up comedy? Or do ya just wanna laugh at some of the more unfortunate?" asked Jigsaw.**

"**Hm, it seems like not everyone is here. I shall wait for the last of you to arrive before continuing," Zorgniff said.**

**Suddenly the two huge metal doors at the back of the room were blown high into the air. They hurtled down at the group below, but before they could make impact, Magneto used his power to stop them and put them down to one side.**

**Everyone looked to see who had caused the doors to come flying off. In the door way stood two tall figures. One was red with goat legs and extremely muscular with two, two foot horns, the other wore a cowl and carried a scythe. A bony hand gripped the wooden shaft. The two figures made their way towards the huge group.**

"**Nice décor," Death hissed.**

"**Shut up, you always have to spoil things," the red one snapped. He had a small imp on his right shoulder.**

"**Yeah shut up!" the imp squeaked.**

"**You can be quiet too!" The red one looked at the crowd in front of him.**

"**Who dares summon the mighty Mr. De'vil?" he roared.**

"**WHO!?" everyone shouted in unison.**

"**Oh never mind. Why are we here?"**

"**Join the back of the queue Jack, you're not the only one who wants to know," the Joker told him.**

"**I can continue now that everyone is finally here," Zorgniff said.**

"**Told you that you shouldn't have gone to the toilet," the little imp known as Devious whispered.**

"**I have gathered you all here to exact revenge on your foes. They are in cells at the moment. I have designed rooms in which to watch the ones you hate suffer in ways you'll love," Zorgniff said with a cruel smile.**

"**Sounds good, but I don't have time for stupid games," a woman with curly blonde hair said.**

"**Be quiet girly or I'll squash you like a bug," Juggernaut said.**

"**Careful who you call girly. I happened to be a God and it'll be me who crushes you," she snapped.**

"**We'll see about that," Sephiroth said and stepped forward, a hand rested on his massive sword.**

"**Enough! I didn't bring you here to argue and fight amongst yourselves! This will only take as long as you want it too, afterwards you can do what you like," Zorgniff said getting a touch impatient.**

"**Why do you want us to kill them so bad?" Lex Luthor asked.**

"**As I said, entertainment. All of what you do will be broadcast all over space, watched by billions. If you succeed you will be hailed as heros, fail and…well I think you can guess at what will happen. But there is one slight twist, you shall all be assigned different rooms. Whoever is in that room may not be the one you want to get revenge on, but I hope that will not matter."**

"**And what if it does?" Doc Oc asked.**

"**Then it's your tough luck. Now go, and let the games begin!"**


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link._

_TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cell. He sat up on the stone slab that he'd been lying on. Across the room he noticed another stone slab, and it too was occupied. A man with spikey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sat staring at him._

"_Awake at last," Nigel said._

"_What?" the man asked, snapping out of his trance._

"_I think that's what you were supposed to say, but never mind eh. So were are we, or conveniently don't you know?" there was a hint of sarcasm in Nigel's voice._

_The man shrugged. "One moment I was on my way to see Tifa and everything just went black. I only woke up a few moments ago."_

_Nigel swung his legs off the bed and stood up and went over to the metal door. "That's very nice BUT SOME OF US HAVE A PLANET TO SAVE!" Nigel yelled banging on the door._

"_That won't do any good," the man told him._

"_How do you know, you been trying?"_

"_No, but a little while ago someone was banging on a door yelling 'Let me out or it's clobbering time'. He soon gave up."_

"_My name's Nigel."_

"_Cloud."_

"_Well you seem like a smart person, or at least I hope you are, how about we plan a way out of here?"_

_Cloud looked around the room. He saw a very small vent in the ceiling that no-one could possibly fit through, apart from that the only other hole in the room had a door in the way. This he pointed out to Nigel._

"_Well slim down and try and we'll see if you can fit through it," Nigel said looking up at the vent._

"_What?! You can't be serious?" Cloud said in shocked surprise._

"_If I were being serious then I'd be trying to jam your spikey arse through the vent you thick bastard," Nigel said and sat back down on his slab._

_----------_

_In the cell to the left were another two people. One was a black man wearing some kind of body armour over a black t-shirt and the other was a blonde haired woman._

"_When I find the fuckers responsible for putting me in here I'm gonna kick some major ass," the man growled._

"_Instead of just moaning why don't you try thinking of a way out of here," the woman said._

"_Listen miss I don't need you telling me what to do," the man snapped._

"_I wasn't telling, just suggesting."_

_The man pounded on the door. "Hm, solid, won't be breaking that down in a hurry."_

"_Here let me try," the woman said and moved over to the door._

_The man laughed. "What can you do? Tease it open?" he said sarcastically._

_The woman punched it hard. "You're right, solid."_

"_Where'd you learn to punch like that?" the man asked clearly impressed._

"_I'm what you call a vampire slayer. The name's Buffy."_

"_Blade. So you hunt vampires as well huh?"_

"_Oh, so you kill vampires too? Maybe there are others like us," Buffy said trying to guess at who else, if any, were being held prisoner._

"_There's none like me," Blade said._

"_Oh, what makes you so special? You got a big gun? No wait let me guess, you've got a nuke," Buffy said sarcastically._

"_Keep it up and I'll show you why suck-heads are so scared of me," he warned._

"_You said there's none like you, what did you mean?" Buffy asked in a serious tone._

"_I'm half vampire. But only the good half."_

"_No half of a vampire is good and you've just given me the perfect reason to kick your butt," she said getting even more serious._

"_You don't even want to think about it. Just stay over there where you won't get hurt and I'll try and think of a way to get out of here."_

_----------_

_In yet another room. "I'm getting sick of this. How long we gotta stay in here anyhow?" Ben Grimm asked more or less to himself._

"_Let's just wait a little while longer," David Banner said._

"_Screw that! I ain't waiting on my ass for some idiot to open the door. I'm gonna open it myself, find out who got me here and then knock the crap outta them until they send me back," Ben Grimm said and began to pound the door to no effect again._

"_Will you just knock it off? You know you can't break it open so just give up," Banner snapped._

"_Don't snap at me or I'll snap you!" Grimm warned and turned his attention back to the door whilst muttering to himself. "Wise ass, I'll show you who can't open this door." Behind him came the sound of tearing clothes. "And just what do you think you're…" he began as he turned around._

_David Banner was no longer David Banner, he was now the Incredible Hulk._

"_And who the hell are you supposed to be? The Big Green Monster? Take a number and get in line, I'm the original badass," Ben Grimm said._

_But the Hulk stepped passed him and slammed both fists into the door, sending it flying into the wall opposite._

"_Well I'll be damned, looks like I ain't the only badass here," Grimm said as the Hulk stepped out into the corridor._

"_What the hell's going on out there?" someone from another cell shouted._

"_I think we should let everyone else out…or not," Grimm said as he watched the Hulk bounding up the corridor._

"_Hey, let us out," someone from a cell asked._

_Grimm walked over to the cell and studied the door. "Shouldn't be too hard. If the Green Muscle Bag can do it then so can I," he said to himself and then slammed both fists hard into the metal door. It didn't so much as move let alone dent. He scratched his head._

"_Well are you gonna open the door or not?" the voice on the other side asked._

"_Hold your horses, I can do this," Grimm said._

"_I think not," a voice said, and when Grimm went to see who spoke gas struck him in the face. His huge frame collapsed onto the floor unconscious. _

"_How did they manage to escape? Oh well never mind, we have them under control now," Zorgniff said as two of his men dragged the unconscious form of David Banner back into the cell._

"_Make sure the door is reinforced," Zorgniff said to his men as they struggled with Ben Grimm._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link.**

**TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

So now it was time for the 'fun and games' to start. The first room to be targeted had Spiderman and Wolverine in.

The left hand wall slid silently into the ceiling, revealing another room that was completely empty. Unlike the cells this room was brightly lit up.

"Hm, wonder what that room's for," Wolverine said. As way of an answer the section of floor under Spiderman moved into the new room, then the wall slid down cutting them off.

Spiderman took a couple of steps forward and the section of floor that had brought him in went back into the previous room.

"Welcome Spiderman. This room should be entertaining enough for you," someone said via hidden speakers.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am Lex Luthor, but that doesn't matter at this point in time as you won't be alive for long." Laughter filled the room.

"We'll see about that," Spiderman said and moved forward a couple of steps. Suddenly a strand of very thin, very sharp wire shot out from the other side of the room and sliced Spiderman in two just above the legs. His top half thudded to the floor and his legs went flying off until they hit a wall. Blood spurted every where.

----------

Frank Castle leaned back on his slab. "I can't wait to get my hands on the bastard that put me in here."

"You and me both," Batman said.

The door to their cell opened, but no-one entered. The two men looked at each other, then slowly moved over to the entrance. Castle looked out, then he looked up and down the corridor. There was no-one about! Suddenly some rope dropped around his neck and lifted him up towards the ceiling.

Batman backed further into the cell as he watched the Punisher's kicking legs disappear.

"There's no escape for you Batbastard," someone said and laughed as the Red Hulk smashed his way into the cell.

----------

The wall at the back of the cell slid into the ceiling, revealing another room. The room was brightly lit. In the centre of the room were two crosses with a man nailed to each. A glass partition separated the room.

"What the hell's going on? You know those two 'cause I don't have a clue who they are," Blade said.

"Yes, I know who they are," Buffy said as she looked upon the two men.

"For Pete's sake will someone please get me down from here?" the one with blonde hair whined.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked to hang out," the one with brown hair said.

"Ha bleeding ha. That's one of the worst jokes I've ever heard. If I weren't nailed to this bleeding crossed I'd kill you for that," blondie said.

"So are you gonna tell me who they are or do I gotta die of suspense first?" Blade said sarcastically.

"Spike and Angel."

"And what's so special about these two faggots?" Blade said continuing with the sarcasm.

"I swear someone just called us faggots," Spike said.

"In your case they're right," Angel quipped.

"Coming from someone with a billboard for a forehead," Spike snapped.

"Now I get it. Vampires! Oh boy they're glad this partition is in the way or they'd both be dead by now," Blade said.

"You're not going to touch them!" she warned.

"And she's right, you're not," came a hidden voice.

"Whose there? Let me go, Eastenders is on in a minute," Spike said.

"Buffy you must choose which of these two will live or die," the hidden voice said.

"Buffy?" Spike and Angel said at the same time.

"Why should you care which one lives or dies? Let 'em both die," Blade said.

Buffy gave him a cold hard stare.

"Oh I get it, you and those two, eh. So much for being a vampire slayer. More like a vampire layer," Blade joked.

"Choose quickly Buffy or they will both die!" the hidden voice said.

"I can't," Buffy moaned.

"So be it, then they both shall die!" the hidden voice said.

"No wait. I…I've made up my mind…"

"What's going on? I don't want to die, I'm too young. And I've been a good boy," Spike wailed.

"Shut up and take death like a man," Angel said.

"What makes you think she'll pick you?"

"She won't let me die," Angel said right before a beam of light tore into him from the ceiling. Within seconds he was reduced to ashes.

"So much for your theory," Spike said as he pulled his wrists free of the nails and crashed to the floor. "Oh bugger, I think I've broken something," he whined from the floor.

As he got to his feet the glass partition moved to one side and Buffy came running towards him.

"Knew you wouldn't let me die," he said with a smile.

"Wrong about that suckhead!" Blade said as he shoved Buffy to one side and punched Spike hard in the nose.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Spike complained.

"Stop it!" Buffy cried.

"Why should I? These creatures should all be killed," Blade spat.

"Well not this creature," Buffy said and stood in between Spike and Blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link.**

**TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY**

CHAPTER FOUR

Mr. De'vil was making his way to one of the cells with Juggernaut. As usual Death and Devious were with him. They came to their designated cell.

"I'll go in first and pummel them," Juggernaut said, but Mr. De'vil put a hand on his shoulder. "I think not dear chap."

"Take your hand off me!" Juggernaut warned.

"Or what?" said Mr. De'vil as he tightened his grip.

Juggernaut broke free and backed away from him. When he was far enough he charged at Mr. De'vil. He gained momentum the closer he got.

When he had nearly reached his target, Mr. De'vil suddenly vanished. He reappeared behind Juggernaut, who couldn't stop because of the momentum he'd built up.

"I'll get you later," Juggernaut yelled just before he crashed through a wall.

"You sure showed him!" Devious said from his perch on Mr. De'vil's right shoulder.

Beside the cell door were two buttons, one red the other blue. Mr. De'vil rubbed his chin. "Now which one was it to activate the speakers again?"

"I think it wasss blue," Death hissed.

"No it was red," Devious said.

"Blue." "Red." "Blue." "Red."

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU AND LET ME THINK!" Mr. De'vil roared. "Hm, I seem to remember the red button being mentioned." He pressed it and the door opened. "Bugger, that wasn't meant to happen!"

"Told you it wasss blue," Death hissed.

"And I told you to shut up," Mr. De'vil said as he looked into the cell.

"Drokk a demon!" someone cried and charged at him. But an invisible barrier stopping anyone from getting out, but not in, halted the charging man and sent him crashing backwards.

"Ha you fool! You can't touch me," Mr. De'vil boomed. He clicked his fingers and the man, a one Judge Dredd, was wrapped up with rope.

Death took a step forward to see the action better, but stood on his own cowl, almost tripping himself up. He clattered into Mr. De'vil and pushed him into the cell.

"You fool!" Mr. De'vil yelled. "Get me out of here!"

Death shrugged. "I don't know how."

"Prepare to die demon!"

Mr. De'vil looked around and saw a tall muscular man in a loincloth coming towards him. The door closed, trapping some of Mr. De'vil's cape. He gave it a tug but it wouldn't come free.

Conan punched Mr. De'vil and sent him flying across the room. He got up and looked down at his cloak. It was ripped along the bottom.

"You heartless bastard! This was my best cloak, not to mention my only one. But that's beside the point, the real point is that you ripped it and now I'm going to kill you. You bastard," Mr. De'vil said angrily.

"Come on demon, show me what you've got," Conan said.

Mr. De'vil could easily use some magic and render the barbarian dead in seconds, but he could also use his muscles. He gave Conan what looked like a weak shove, but it was actually powerful enough to pick up the Cimmerian and send him flying across the room.

"What strength!" Conan said as he got to his feet.

"When I break free you're both doing time creeps!" Dredd warned from his tied up position on the floor.

"Now it ends," Conan said and moved towards Mr. De'vil. Now Mr. De'vil could see marks on his face where he and Dredd had been fighting. Suddenly a wall erupted and Juggernaut slammed into Conan.

"Surprise!"

"Another demon!" Conan exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not a demon! You've hurt my feelings," Juggernaut said with mock hurt.

A beeping noise filled the room. Mr. De'vil and Juggernaut looked at each other. "Oh bugger the traps!" Mr. De'vil said.

"What traps?" Juggernaut asked.

Suddenly a huge buzzsaw blade shot out a wall and sped towards Conan, who leapt over it with ease.

"Those traps," Mr. De'vil said right before another blade came out and severed his legs just above the knees. But instead of falling over he remained upright as though his legs hadn't been severed.

"Oh that's just bleeding typical that is!" he moaned. His severed legs began to walk off. "Stop right there! Come back here this instance!" he barked at them. They shuffled back to where they should be.

Juggernaut watched in amazement as Mr. De'vil's legs began to heal.

"What kind of demon are you?" Conan asked completely astonished.

"One who doesn't take kindly to being called demon, so stop it."

A blade shot up from the floor right between Juggernaut's legs, slicing him in two.

"I don't think that was meant to happen!" Devious said as the two halves of Juggernaut flopped to the floor.

Another shot out near Dredd, who didn't move out of the way completely. Instead he angled himself so the blade sliced through the ropes.

"Free at last!"

"Bugger this! I'm out of here," Mr. De'vil said and left via the hole in the wall. He was closely followed by Death and Devious.

Conan and Dredd moved over to the hole. "I guess we had better put our differences aside for now and find out how to get out of here," Conan said.

"I agree," Dredd said and then punched Conan hard in the face. "That's a reminder meathead to give yourself up after this is all over."

----------

The hologram shimmered and then vanished.

"That was just to show you what could happen if you slip up in this room," Lex Luthor said.

"I'm not gonna jump just because you tell me too," Spiderman said.

"Then you shall die!"

This time a real piece of wire shot out. Spiderman shot out some web and swung out of the way.

"It's not going to be that easy Spider freak!" another voice said.

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked as he swung out of the way of yet another piece of wire.

"I'm called the Joker, but that's the least of your worries," the second voice said as the floor began to shake. It parted, revealing spikes underneath.

"Watch out for those spikes Spider fool!" the Joker said and burst out laughing.

"You really don't know much about me," Spiderman said as he climbed a wall. Just as he neared the ceiling, it too parted, revealing more spikes.

"That's fine I'll just wait here." Then the ceiling began to lower. "Looks like I spoke too soon."

The wall from where he had entered the room began to move upwards. Wolverine managed to raise it above his head and hold it there. "Hurry up and sling your ass over here. I can't hold this fucking thing forever!"

Spiderman shot out some web and swung back into the cell.

"Thanks," he said as Wolverine let the wall slam down.

"Don't that just because you escaped that you're safe! We have more fun games in store for you!" the Joker said.

"Why don't you come in here and we'll show you a game!" Wolverine yelled.

"I think not," Luthor said and a green gas began to fill the room!

----------

"Being locked up in here makes me feel like an animal," said Johnny Storm.

"I'm sure we'll be let out soon," said Scott Summers.

"Hey guys up here!"

They looked up and saw the head of Mr. Fantastic sticking through the vent.

"Hey Reed what's going on?" Johnny asked.

"I have no idea. The vents in this place are really small so it takes me a while to squeeze through," Reed told him.

"You seen Sue?"

"Yeah she's okay. Sharing a room with a guy named Gambit."

"I know him," Scott said.

"Who're you?" Reed asked.

"Scott Summers."

"Can you get us out of here?" Johnny asked.

"Not gonna ask about Ben?"

"Screw him!"

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna try and find a vent that doesn't lead to a cell."

"Cool, catch ya later. Don't forget about us."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link.**

**TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY**

CHAPTER FIVE

"He's here!" Cloud said.

"Who?" Nigel asked.

"It's a long complicated story that I don't want to get into right now."

"I won't press ya." Nigel stretched. "So who is this guy?"

"His name is Septhiroth."

"And is he like a friend or something?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't press me!"

"I'm not, I'm only asking a couple of questions! If I was gonna press you then I'd ask about a bizillion questions all at once."

"Okay then. I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy."

"You and me both. So is he like a friend or something?"

----------

"What we need is a plan to get out of here," Spike said.

"What you need is to shut your mouth!" Blade said.

"Oh and why's that? You gonna nail it shut?"

"No your breath smells!"

"Will you two knock it off! Some of us are trying to think here!" Buffy snapped.

"Well your thinking isn't doing any good," Blade said.

"I don't see you coming up with anything," she said.

"Why don't we all put our heads together and think of something?" Spike suggested.

"No need," Blade said and went over to the door. He sprayed some kind of foam around the door.

"Hair mousse? What are you gonna do, style it's hair open?" Spike said sarcastically.

When the entire edge of the door was sprayed he stepped back. "I'd find some cover if I were you. And quick," he said as he dived back into the cell.

The other two did the same seconds before there was an explosion!

They peered out and saw the door still standing.

Well that worked well!" Spike quipped.

The door fell over.

"Shuts me up." Spike said.

"You had that all along? Why didn't you use it before?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed.

"Didn't want to," Blade said as he stepped past her. He went over to the newly blasted hole. "Stay behind me," he ordered and stepped out into the corridor.

"Why does he get to go first? That's not right! Show him Buffy, stick his head up his bum or something," Spike said.

Two of Zorgniff's men came around the corner to investigate the explosion. Instead they encountered Blade. He punched one in the throat and swiped the legs of the other. He grabbed the fallen one around the neck. "Why are we here?"

"I'll not tell you anything freak!" the man said so Blade broke his neck.

Buffy and Spike emerged just in time to see Blade break the other man's neck.

"Why'd he call you a freak?" Buffy asked.

Blade shrugged. "Beats me," he lied. He wasn't about to tell her the truth now was he.

"Maybe it'll be a bit harder to stick his head up his bum than I thought," Spike said.

"So what's our course of action now?" Buffy asked ignoring Spike.

"Either one of two options, release the others, if there are any, or look for weapons," Blade suggested.

"I'm fine with either," Buffy said.

"Well then let's free others whilst looking for weapons," Spike said.

"That's the first good idea you've had blondie," Blade said sounding a little bit impressed.

"Well, it's not really the first," Spike said trying not to sound embarrassed.

"You're blushing," Buffy said.

"Am I?" Then a couple of seconds later, "Hey, I can't blush, I'm dead remember."

----------

They heard an explosion somewhere ahead of them.

"Sounds like trouble!" Conan said.

"Relax citizen, I'll handle this," Dredd said and raced on ahead. But Conan wasn't going to stand around doing nothing and gave chase.

Dredd rounded a corner and saw three people standing around talking. There were two corpses by them.

"Hold it right there lawbreakers!" Dredd yelled.

"What the fuck? You gotta be shitting me right?" Blade said as Dredd came marching over to them.

"You're all under arrest!"

"On what charges?" Buffy asked.

"Murder for one thing creep. That'll be forty years in an iso-cube. Loitering is another ten," Dredd told them.

"You've got to be joking!" Buffy said in surprise.

"I don't joke creep," Dredd told her.

"Stop calling her creep!" Spike said angrily.

Dredd got very close to his face. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Leave them alone Dredd. "We've got a demon to find," Conan said.

"A demon? Lead me to it," Buffy said glad to be talking about something she could deal with.

"And what are you going to do with this demon?" Blade asked.

"Kill it of course," she told him. "Once I've got a weapon," she added.

Blade laughed and sprayed another door.

"Vandalism, six years," Dredd said.

"Take cover!" Blade said and every one moved away. The foam exploded.

"Arson, ten years."

"Free at last!" a man said as he emerged from the cell.

"And who might you be?" Spike asked.

"I'm Charles Xavier. Was it you who got the door open?"

"No, it was Blade here," Spike said pointing at Blade.

"Thanks sugar," a woman with red hair said as she came flying out of the room. "The name's Rouge," she said as she settled down next to Xavier.

"So does anyone have a plan or are we just going to wait around?" Xavier asked.

"We're going to blow open all the doors and free everyone," Spike told him.

"Now hold on there, there's only so much of this stuff," Blade told him.

"How much?" Buffy asked.

"About enough for another door," he told her.

"Oh that's just great, who knows how many cells there are!" Spike said in disbelief.

"Relax bumpy, I've got another can," Blade told him.

"Bumpy?" Spike said sounding confused. Then he felt his forehead and realised that he'd shifted into his vampire form.

----------

The fist slammed into the slab, sending shards all around the room. Batman dived between the Red Hulk's legs and out of the cell.

He looked up at where the Punisher had been dragged up, but there was no sign of him or a hole in the ceiling!

He raced around a corner and saw a form on the ground. Slowly Batman went over to it.

"Said his name was Ghost," Castle said as he dropped down beside Batman, who looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling.

"Ghost? Never heard of him," he said looking back at Castle.

"Said he was an arch enemy of an Iron Man. But who cares right? Let's see if there are anymore bad guys around to kill." Castle said.

Just then the Red Hulk came around the corner.

"You're more than welcome to kill him!" Batman said.

"Think I'll give that one a miss!" Castle said and they both turned and ran down the corridor,

----------

"I think we should split up," Blade suggested. He tossed the other can at Xavier. "You take the walking pain in the ass and muscle boy as well as Rouge, the other two will be with me."

"Typical. Can I go with the other group?" Spike moaned.

Dredd let out a small growl.

"On the other hand staying with you is just fine."

"Well good luck," Xavier said and rolled his wheelchair down the corridor, the others weren't far behind him.

"Right let's get this door opened shall we," Blade said and began to spray the edges of the next cell.

As usual, after the explosion the door fell. This time a man in a metal suit stepped out, followed closely by a woman.

"Thanks for getting us out. These doors sure are tough," the suited man said. "The name's Iron Man by the way and this Storm."

"Blade and these are Buffy and Spike. We'd love to stand around and chat but we really must figure out a way to get the rest of these cells open."

Just then a door further up the corridor was sent flying. "All I said was 'You look like a runt' and you turn into the Big Green Thing again. Maybe all that other name calling didn't help either," Ben Grimm said as he stepped out of the newly opened cell. "Let's not get caught this time," he added.

The Incredible Hulk stepped out after him.

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked clearly gob smacked.

"Not any demon I've ever seen," Buffy said.

"Who says it's a demon?" Blade put in.

"And how do you know that?" Spike asked.

Before he could answer the new duo came over to them. "Hope you're not talking about us," Grimm said.

"Not you anyway," Spike said.

"So why are you all standing around chatting?" Grimm asked.

"We want to free every one from their cells," Buffy told him.

"Oh that's easy, I'll just get the Big Green Bogie to open them," Grimm said.

The Hulk looked at him then tore one of the doors open.

"Hey Johnny, it's good to see ya," Grimm said excitedly as a man stepped out.

"Wish I could say the same to you," Johnny Storm said.

"You don't mean that? Do you?"

"Storm?"

"Scott?"

"Seems like you two know each other. Well that's nice and cosy but we really don't have time for a reunion. Let's open more of these cells," Blade said.

----------

"Let's try this door," Xavier said and sprayed the edge of the door until he couldn't reach anymore. "Now everyone get back."

They moved away, but before any explosion happened two people came running around the corner.

"Stop, don't come any closer!" Xavier warned.

"Ain't got no time to stop!" Castle said and they carried on running.

"What's up with you guys?" Rouge asked.

Before she got an answer the Red Hulk came charging around the corner. The foam exploded.

"Who ever is in that cell I strongly suggest that you stay put for now!" Xavier called out.

"I'll handle this," Conan said and stepped ahead to confront the beast.

"You fucking idiot! That thing'll tear you to fucking pieces!" Castle yelled.

Red Hulk swung a fist at Conan, who caught it and pulled with all his strength. He almost succeeded at pulling the beast off of its feet, but it caught hold of a wall and pulled back. It sent Conan slamming into the ceiling. The Cimmerian was forced to let go and crashed to the floor.

The Red Hulk raised a leg and got ready to crush the barbarian, but something really fast shot out of the cell and went right through the Hulk's chest. The Red Hulk swayed for a few seconds with a massive gapping hole in its chest, before finally toppling backwards.

A man in a blue suit and red cape appeared from around the corner. He didn't have a single speck of blood on him.

"How did you manage to do that?" Xavier asked clearly astonished.

"I've always been able to do that," Superman told him.

"Utterly incredible! What kind of mutant are you?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not any kind of mutant," Superman told him as he helped Conan to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. It'll take more than that to put me down," Conan told him.

A woman stepped out of the cell.

"Jean? Oh thank god you're alright!" Xavier said clearly pleased to see the woman.

"Hello Professor, hello Rouge," Jean Grey said.

"Watcha Jean," Rouge said cheerfully.

"Come on, on to the next cell," Xavier said and rolled his chair onwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DC, Marvel, 2000AD, Conan or BtVS. All characters relating to the 'Triaton Tales' such as Nigel, Mr De'vil, Death and Devious are the property of Lee Baker. And he is me. If you want to know more about the 'Triaton Tales' please refer to my profile for a website link.**

**TRAPPED IN PURGUTORY**

CHAPTER SIX

"How about a game of eye spy?" Nigel asked.

"You serious? There's nothing in here!" Cloud said.

"Good point."

They heard a huge noise that sounded like an explosion.

"Shit! What the fuck was that? And if you say 'It sounded like an explosion' I'll thump ya," Nigel warned.

"Sounded like a bomb going off," Cloud said smugly.

Everything went silent just then. There came the sound of a spray. "Step back everyone!" they heard someone say, then their door exploded.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Now what the fuck's going on?" Nigel yelled in surprise.

"Seems like someone's breaking us out," Cloud pointed out.

"Come on move your asses, we ain't got all day to dick around," a man with a skull on his t-shirt told them and moved on.

Nigel and Cloud left their cell just as there was another explosion. A man in a dark red suit and a woman stepped out.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone looked down the corridor and saw three of Zorgniff's men coming towards them.

"These are mine," Batman said.

"No, leave them to me," Nigel said and ran towards the trio. He leapt into the air and kicked two of them in the chest. His momentum carried him forward, allowing him to kick the third before he landed. One got up and Nigel spin kicked him in the face. Another got up and Nigel crushed his throat by punching it hard.

There was another explosion as the third man got up. "Time for some magic, Appleus Peelus," Nigel cried, and the man's skin was peeled from his body. There was an almighty scream and the corpse collapsed.

The last man tried to make a run for it but Nigel gave chase. He sprinted in front of the man and leapt at the wall to his right. He kicked off it and slammed a foot into the man's chest, sending him crashing to the floor.

Nigel grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head up. "How do we get out of this place?" he spat.

"I'll not tell you anything," the man sneered, so Nigel punched him hard in the throat. The man let out a gurgling noise as he died.

"Pretty impressive," Cloud said as Nigel rejoined the group. Another man and woman had also been freed.

----------

The door was ripped open. A pair of arms shot out and wrapped around the Hulk.

"Reed? He's on our side," Johnny said.

The arms released the Hulk and Reed Richards stepped out of the cell. "Let's get Sue and get out of here."

The Hulk ripped open the last cell, revealing Sue Storm and Gambit.

"Now that everyone's free we should look for weapons," Blade said.

Up ahead was a pair of doors. The Hulk pulled them apart.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Blade said as he retrieved his sword and gun.

Buffy grabbed her stake. "Show time."

"We have to find the other group," Blade said.

"No need," Dredd said and entered the room. He picked up his Lawgiver and holstered it. Cloud and Conan also retrieved their swords. Next Castle entered and collected his shotgun and uzi.

"Now let's go teach these assholes a lesson for fucking with us!" Blade said.


End file.
